Element Warriors Part 1
by Hinatalover20
Summary: Organization XIII, or what's left of them, are trying to take over the other worlds by using different stones that hold different elements, It's up to a team of teens and ex-members to stop them.
1. Chapter 1

**Elemental Warriors Part 1**

**There was a chase going on as we see two girls being chased, through out the forest of Castle Oblivion, by a thin man that has scars and an eye patch with gray streaks in his hair. This man was chasing them and behind him was an army of black and silver creatures called Heartless and Nobodies, the said creatures were being controlled by him and his master that he served under.**

**"Don't let them get away dudes they stole back what we rightfully stole from the prophets!" said the man with the eye patch.**

**"Hurry they're gaining on us Namine." said the second girl.**

**"Can you hold them off while I send these stones to their rightful owners, Tifa?" asked the girl known as Namine.**

**"Sure, but I'm not sure how long I can hold them off though." said Tifa.**

**She then sets off to fend off the Heartless and Nobodies that were coming at her and while this was going on, Namine was sending the stones to their rightful owners.**

**"Hear me great spirits from long ago go forth and find your owners and guide them here to finish what was started by the last Warriors." Namine said while opening a portal.**

**One by one the stones landed in various places where they felt their owners would be at and as soon as the last of them were transported she was captured and knocked out by the man with the eye patch.**

**"Leave the other one to die; we've got what we need. Move out Xemnas will want to talk to this girl and find out where she sent the stones that way we can go and find them ourselves." said the man before hoisting Namine over his shoulder and warping back to the Castle.**

**"I've got to warn the others and tell Cid to find where she sent the stones that were holding the powers." Tifa said while she ran through the woods.**

**Back at the Castle, Xemnas was torturing Namine on the information about the stones.**

**"Where are the stones?" he asked in anger while he kept striking her.**

**"I...won't...tell you...Xemnas...I'd...rather die...than you...get your...hands on those...powers." Namine said while taking the beating from Xemnas.**

**"I will get you to talk eventually, until then I will keep you in the dungeon. Take her away to the dungeon." Xemnas said while he heard her screaming for her captors to let her go and then nothing.**

**Back with Tifa, she just got close to the Radiant Gardens when she was attacked by a group of Heartless.**

**"I can't fight these guys anymore, I'm still tired from the last time I fought them. I guess I'll have to try to run and get to the others."**

**She tried to run for the others but the Heartless just kept attacking her so she kept dodging them until someone came and helped her out.**

**"Tifa, looks like you could use a hand." said a guy carrying a big sword on his back.**

**"I'm glad to see you Zack. Where are the others?" asked Tifa as she dodged a Heartless.**

**"They're coming as soon as they can." Zack said as he sliced two of the Heartless down to size.**

**After the fight was over Zack took Tifa to the others and told them about what happened to Namine and the stones.**

"**That's horrible Tifa." A girl in pink said while covering a hand over her mouth.**

"**That's not all Aerith; they have her locked up in the castle until they get the stones just for the power they hold." Tifa said while Cloud was finishing wrapping her wounds.**

"**I'm just glad they didn't take you as well." Cloud said while putting up the bandages.**

"**Cid, can you look for the stones and track them down?" Tifa asked while walking over to the computer.**

"**Give me about five minutes to look them up and I'll tell you where they are." Cid said while typing in the information into the computer.**

**About five to ten minutes later, Cid calls everyone over to the computer screen that shows where the stones are hiding.**

"**Hey everyone, I found them come and take look." Cid called out.**

**As everyone came over they saw where the stones were at and then they saw that they were in various places of the world they were on.**

"**Well the good news is they're in tact still. The bad news is they're in different places where anybody could take them." Leon said while looking at the screen.**

"**We're going to have to look for them before Xemnas sends his minions after them." Zack said while going to get ready to leave.**

"**That is if he does send his drones to fetch them for him." A voice said behind them. As they turn around, they see someone in an Organization XIII jacket and try to attack them but…**

"**I do not wish to fight you people I only want to help you beat him." The figure said while dodging their attacks.**

"**Who are you and why are you here?" Cloud asked as he lowered his weapon just slightly.**

"**My name is Saix, I am an ex member of Organization XIII and I'm here to tell you that in order to free Namine from Castle Oblivion you must trust me and my daughter with the information that you hold about the stones and we will get Namine back for you." Saix said while his daughter was standing next to him.**

"**And why should we trust your story "ex" member of Organization XIII?" Cid asked while walking towards him.**

"**I could have killed you all and taken all of the information back in about five minutes, but I didn't do it did I." Saix said while locking eyes with Cid.**

"**All right, if you can help us get back our friend then we'll let you and your daughter…" Cid was saying until an alarm went off warning them about the incoming Heartless and Nobodies that were heading for their base.**

"**Damn it, can't we ever get a damn break from all of this fighting?" Cid swore as he and the others were heading off to fight the Heartless and Nobody army that was about five feet away from the base.**

"**Are you two coming or not?" Zack asked as he heads out the door.**

"**Let's go help them Taylor." Saix said as he too goes out the door that leads to the battle field.**

"**I hope my training is enough to beat them." Taylor said as she was heading out the door and into the battle field.**


	2. Chapter 2

**As Taylor heads out on to the field she drew out her weapons and began to attack any and every Heartless and Nobody that came her way.**

**"Watch yourself Taylor, and let them come to you." Saix said as two of the Heartless came up from the ground and tried to hit him from behind.**

**"Dad, watch out behind you!" Taylor yells as she attacked the giant Heartless that came at her.**

**Saix turns around and slices the Heartless and helps Taylor out with her Heartless.**

**"Take this!" yelled Zack as he cut through two rows of Heartless and Nobodies then helps Cid defend his ship from being destroyed by the Nobodies.**

**"Take your filthy hands off of my ship!" Cid yells as he swats three Nobodies from his ship.**

**As the fight goes on the Heartless and Nobodies retreat as two figures appear from a portal.**

**"My, my, what do we have here?" the first figure said while the second figure just stands there.**

**"Looks like a group of rebels and two traitors." the second figure said as he removed his hood and flower petals fell to the ground.**

**The first figure removes her hood as well revealing a girl that had what looked like bug antennas on her head.**

**"What are you doing here Marluxia and Larxene?" Saix asked as his grip tightened on his weapon.**

**"We're here to retrieve the information about the stones and take it back to Xemnas." Larxene said as she got her weapons ready to fight.**

**"And what makes you think that we're going to let you take it?" Taylor asked in a serious tone.**

**"You'd better watch who you're talking to child." Marluxia said as he summoned his pink scythe while getting into a battle stance.**

"**Don't ever call me that Marluxia." Taylor said as her grip tightened on her two swords.**

"**Taylor, you take Larxene while I handle Marluxia. Cloud, you and the others go back inside and take the information and go find the stones but leave one for Taylor." Saix said barely above a whisper.**

"**Good luck with these guys." Zack said as him and the others headed back inside and took off after grabbing the information they had on a disk.**

**As they saw the ship take off, they began their fight.**

"**You know you're no match for me Taylor." Larxene said as she kept throwing her weapons at her.**

"**I'll make sure to tell Xemnas that you died in an honorable way Saix." Marluxia said as he kept trying to slice Saix in half.**

"**I hope you burn when you die Marluxia." Saix said as he blocked with his claymore.**

**As the battle ensued, Taylor was starting to tire and slow down from her fight with the Heartless and Nobodies, Larxene finally saw her chance to go for a kill strike. Saix was trying to fight his way over to help her but Marluxia kept him from helping her.**

"**Looks like it's time for you to die traitor." Larxene said as she went for her strike.**

"**Taylor, block it or you're finished!" Saix yelled as he finally made Marluxia flee after going into his berserk phase.**

**As Larxene was almost close enough to kill Taylor she saw a flaming chakram come at her so she flew back, but not before she struck Taylor in the side.**

"**Taylor!" Saix yelled as he saw her get struck by Larxene and races over to her but sees someone else coming closer to her.**

**As Taylor started to fall to the ground, she felt two arms wrap around her body and smelled a faint cinnamon scent coming from the person that caught her and looked up to her rescuer.**

"**I wondered…when you were…coming to help…us." Taylor said as her vision was starting to fade in and out of focus.**

"**Bite down on something and let me wrap your wound Taylor." The figure said while waiting for Taylor to bite something hard so he could remove the weapon from her side.**

"**Just do it red, just pull it out quick." Taylor said as she readied herself for the pain.**

**The figure pulls it out as he hears her yell in pain and puts pressure on her wound then starts wrapping it with his jacket.**

"**Next time bite down on something Taylor." The figure said as he finished wrapping Taylor's wound then helps her up and takes her over to Saix.**

"**Thanks for coming when you did Axel. Now, let's finish this fight and catch up with the others." Saix said then had a better idea come to mind after looking at his injured daughter.**

"**On second thought, Axel, take Taylor and catch up to others. I'll hold off Larxene and catch up to you later." Saix said as he looked over to his daughter who was currently asleep because he had given her something for the pain.**

"**But what do I do if you don't show up?" Axel asked as he put Taylor on his back.**

"**Tell her to keep fighting and remember me in her thoughts, but if I do live I will train you and I expect you to protect her in her current state. Do you understand?" Saix asked in a serious tone then he gave Taylor a kiss on her head and then turned to face Larxene.**

"**I hope you do make it Saix." Axel said as began running from the battle field as he tries to find the ship that he saw take off before he took off to help out.**

**Back at the battle, Saix had started blocking most of the kunais being thrown at him and had seen several chances of striking the savage girl but every time he tried she would counter his strike by sending more kunai at him.**

"**What's the matter Saix afraid I'm going to bite you?" Larxene asked while sending more kunais at him.**

"_**I'm not getting anywhere at this rate. I guess I'll have to go into my berserk phase one more time."**_** Saix thought to himself as he kept dodging the kunai that were constantly thrown at him.**

**After dodging the last of the kunais, he changes into his berserk phase and begins putting Larxene on the defense as he keeps swinging his claymore until she finally can't dodge anymore.**

"**You haven't seen the last of the Organization members we'll get those stones and be unstoppable." Larxene says while stepping into a portal she made just as Saix was about to strike her down.**

"**At least that's over for now. I'd better contact the others and tell them to watch for Axel and Taylor." Saix said to himself as he went back into the base and told the others to watch for his daughter and Axel.**

"**I'll keep an eye out for them Saix, and we'll be waiting for you after we pick them up." Cloud said while he was looking out the window.**

"**Ok, be careful and make sure to rewrap Taylor's wound after you doctor it." Saix said remembering about her being hurt during the fight.**

"**Don't worry Saix we'll take care of…Hey Cid take the ship down. Sorry Saix but I've got to go, we found them." Cloud said as Cid took the ship down to pick up Axel and Taylor.**


End file.
